Breakeven
by ItsSoDarnFun
Summary: Nessie changed and is no longer friends with Jacob. She then openes her eyes and sees she has been wrong all along. All Human! Rated T for language. Enjoy!
1. Bad Beginning

Chapter 1: Bad Beginning

"Hey, Ness, is it true that you slept with Paul and got herpes?"

I turned around to face Kelsey and Kayle the 'gossip girls'. What a  
wonderful question to start a new year of school.

"N-no! Who told you that?" I think I already know the answer to that.

"Nick." they said at the same time.

I knew it. Nick has been my crush since, believe it or not, the second  
grade. He has been tormenting and making up rumors about me since he  
found out I liked him. I don't know why I still like him. He's so not  
worth it but somehow I still like him. I have to find out why did he  
say that so I walked up to him.

"Why are you talking shit about me?"

"Because I just felt like it." Bitch!

"Right." I said softly and walked to class when the bell rang.

"Welcome to yet another year of school." the teacher said. "Today I  
will assign your biology partners."

"Can we choose?" Tammy, one of the 'populars' said.

"No. I have already chosen for you."

"Oh. Ok." Tammy said.

"Drew and Tammy. Francis and Kiara. Penny and Chane. Hazel and Omar.  
Jacob and Rachel. Nick and Reneesme." The teacher said. "Those are the  
partners."

"Wait. I have to partner up with _her_?" Nick said.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. I don't like her. In fact, I _hate_ her." Nick said and for some  
reason that brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Nick, to the principal's office. What has he done to you for you to  
say such a thing?" The teacher said.

"She fell in love with the wrong person." Nick answered.

"Just so you know, I am far from loving you. You are such a jerk." I  
said.

"Ok. Enough. Both of you, to the principal's office."

"Fine." I mumbled and walked out before anyone said anything. I  
walked into the principal's office and Nick came in a few minutes  
later.

"What seems to be the problem?" Principal Connor said.

"We got sent here because Nick said he hated me and I said jerk to him."

"Why did you say you hated her?"

"Because I _do_."

"Ok. I don't think I want to hear the whole story. Nick, you have  
detention for a week."

"What about _her_?"

"She only said jerk."

"This is unfair."

"Thank you." I said and went back to the class room and left Nick in  
the principal's office. I wanted to take my time and walk around a bit  
but like the nerd I am, I walked back to the classroom.

I went over to the teacher's desk. "Can I please switch partners with somebody?"

"Sure honey. Jacob, Could you take Nick's place as Nessie's partner?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure." Jacob said.

"Thanks." I said to both of them. I sat in my chair and Jacob sat down  
beside me.

We couldn't do much because the bell rang. I walked to my next class  
which I sadly had with Nick. I sat at the back of the room and waited  
for the teacher to arrive with the other students.

"Hey. Is the seat taken?" Jacob said pointing to the chair in front of  
me.

"No."

"Mind if I sit here then?"

"No. Not at all."

"Are you gonna stalk him now?" I heard Nick say.

"What if she does? Are you jealous?" Jacob said.

"No." Nick said walking away.

"Dude, Ness is the hottest girl in school. I'd be jealous." I heard  
one of Nick's friends say.

Me? Hot? Yeah, right.


	2. Makeover

Chapter 2: Makeover

"Thanks for standing up for me."

"No worries. That Nick guy is a jerk."

"Tell me about it. Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Where do you come from?"

"California."

"You moved form California to Forks? Why the hell?"

He laughed. "I have family at the res."

"Oh, in La Push?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!"

We spent the whole class talking and the teacher never showed up.  
Wonder what happened to her.

*At Lunch*

"Hey. I heard there's a party this Friday. You going?" Jacob said  
sitting down in front of me at lunch.

"I'm not exactly what you call 'party material'. I like to dance but  
I'm a looser so I'm not allowed to dance at parties."

"You're not a looser."

"I don't have any friends and everybody says I'm a looser so I think  
that's enough proof." I smiled but he didn't.

"I don't think you're a looser."

"Will you be willing to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure. We can go today."

"Ok. How about you come home with me after school and after we finish  
homework we'll go to the mall."

"Ok."

*At the mall*

Jacob had brought his sister Leah with him. She has a really good  
sense of style and she is really nice.

"Can we go home now?"

"No. Not until you get inside that beauty salon and get your hair  
done."

"I am so hating you right now."

"But you'll love us tomorrow."

"Fine!" I said and got inside.

After about two hours I came out. They had done a miracle with my  
hair. It was shiny and so soft!

"Oh my god! Your hair looks so good!!" Leah said. I blushed and said  
thank you. Jacob just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Jacob. You'll catch flies.". Leah said.

Saying I bought a lot of clothes is an understatement. We bought a  
whole new wardrobe.

I went to sleep and couldn't wait till it was tomorrow.


	3. Suck it

Chapter 3: Suck it.

I woke up feeling awesome. I couldn't wait to see Jake and Leah. After  
I got ready I got in my car and headed to school. I went to my locker  
and Jake was there waiting for me.

"Hey." I said when I reached him.

"Hi." he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Leah?"

"Sucking face with her boyfriend."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Embry from the football team."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah, hold on to that thought when you see them kissing. It's  
disgusting."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You look pretty today."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

The bell rung and we walked together to bio.

*At Lunch*

"Hey Ness." I looked up and saw Nick.

"What do you want?"

"I want you know if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Umm. Ok?" I said after looking at Jacob and then back at Nick.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok." I said and he walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know."

"Hey, could you go to the movies? You know, just in case something bad  
happens?"

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks. You are the best."

"I know." he said with a wide smile.


	4. Date

Chapter 4: Date.

*At the date*

"Witch movie do you want to see?" Nick asked.

"You choose, I'll go buy popcorn."

"Ok." Nick said and gave me a kiss in the cheek. Weird.

I bought popcorn and we went to get our seats. We sat a couple of rows  
in front of Jacob's.

A couple of minutes into the movies Nick kissed me. I wanted to push  
him away but he was too strong for me. I just gave up and kissed him  
back. I hope Jacob isn't looking..

*At lunch the next day*

"Hey." I said to Nick and sat down next to him with my lunch tray.

"What are you doing looser?"

"Umm. Excuse you?"

"I said what are you doing looser? Are you deaf?"

"Wh- I-I thought-"

"What? That I actually like you? That was just another prank. When are  
you gonna get it?"

I started to cry and grabbed my lunch and dumped it on this clothes  
and poured the milk on this head and walked away. I was in the hall  
and bumped into someone.

"Ness? What happened?"

"Nick." I looked up and saw it was Jacob.

"It's ok. Don't cry." he said and hugged me.

"I'm so stupid. I believed he could actually liked me and it was all a  
joke. I'm so stupid!"

"Don't say that. The stupid one is Nick."

"Jacob, you are a really good friend. Thank you."

"Your welcome."


	5. Her!

Chapter 5: Her?!

"Hey. You're Nessie right?" Tammy said.

"Yeah."

"I love your hair. It's so much better now."

"Thanks. I like your shirt."

"Thank you! You want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure."

"Ok. See ya!" she said walking over to her friends.

Wow! Did the most popular girl in school asked me to sit with her at  
lunch?!

*At lunch*

"Nessie!" Tammy said waving me over to her table.

"Hey."

"Hey Ness. Are you going to my party? It's tonight." Tammy said.

"Oh. Yeah!"

"Cool. You can come to my house to got ready. Rachel is coming too."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great."

"Good!"

*At the party*

I can't believe I'm hanging out with the 'populars' at a party. I saw  
Jake earlier but I haven't spoken to him. I wonder where he is. I want  
to dance with him.

The party ended and I went home. I couldn't talk to Jacob because I  
didn't see him. I think he left. Anyways, the party was awesome. I've  
never had much fun in my whole life. I danced with a bunch of boys. It was awesome.

--

I went to school with a baby blue shirt, a dark denim mini skirt and  
black stilettos. It's been two weeks since the party and I haven't  
talked to Jacob. Not that it matters. I was always so busy and I now  
spent most of my time with Tammy. She was my best friend and she was  
popular but not mean. She has helped me a lot. From making friends to  
fashion.

*At lunch*

I finished with the shit they call lunch and went over to Jake.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Umm. Hey."

"What's up?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Why have you been ignoring me since the  
party?"

"Well, I had things to do."

"Well, I have things to do. See ya later." he said and walked away.

What's up with him?

"Ness, guess what?" Tammy said.

"What?"

"I scored you a date with Jared."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"He is beyond hot!"

"I know!"

"When's the date?"

"Tonight."

"Ok cool."

"He'll pick you up at seven."

"'Kay. Thanks!!"


	6. Hell!

Chapter 6: Hell!

*After the date*

"I had a really great time Jared. Thanks."

"I had a great time too. I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" _Oh My God!_

"Y-yeah!"

"Cool." he said with a huge grin and kissed me on the lips.

"I have to go. Thanks. For everything. Bye."

"Bye." he said as I walked out of the car and into my house.

"Hey honey. Had fun?" mom said.

"Yeah! Jared is amazing."

"I thought you liked that Jacob guy."

"W-well, I-I do but he… I don't like him anymore mom."

"Ok."

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. We went to see a scary movie  
which wasn't scary at all. He took me to an ice cream store after and  
then he drove me home. It was nice and sweet.

My phone rang and it was Tammy. I had to tell her all the details and  
when I hung up Jared called me. He is so sweet! After I finished  
talking to him I went to bed.


	7. Breakeven

Chapter 7: Breakeven

Jacob's POV:

*At school*

I had been looking for Nessie since I arrived at school. I can't find  
her. Oh god, help me. I heard the door open so I looked to see if it  
was Nessie. It was her. I wanted to find her but not like this. She  
entered hand in hand with Jared and when they got in started making  
out. Nessie? Making out? What's going on? She has changed so much  
since she became friends with Tammy. She is now, plain stupid. She  
used to be fun, shy, smart, a dork and I loved that about her. Now  
she's all pink, stupid, dumb and she is not my Nessie.

It honestly hurts to see her like this. But the worst is that I'm  
still in live with her.

Nessie's POV:

"Hey Ness, can I talk to you?" Jacob said. What does this looser want.

"What do you want looser?"

"Umm never mind." He looked sad and I felt guilty.

"Wait! I'm sorry I said that."

"You know what? I know you're not sorry. You are acting like a bitch  
and I'm sick of it." he said and walked away.

I can't believe he said that! Everyone was staring. He embarrassed me  
in front of everybody.

"Well, you know what?!" I yelled at him and he turned around.

"What?"

"I don't need you or your stupid sister. You can go to hell Jacob  
Black. Fuck you!"

-- NC

Chapter 8: Fuck You.

After I said those words I regretted them. I care about him. A lot! I  
am so stupid.

"Fine. Don't talk to me ever again" he said and left. I felt alone and  
I wanted to whoop my ass for saying that to him. I need him and want  
him in my life.

The bell rung and we went to our classes. I had bio with Jacob and  
maybe I can apologize. I sat down next to him and he didn't look at  
me. Not once.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Jake?"

Nothing...

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

He didn't even look at me. This was frustrating!

"Two can play that game." I said hoping to get him to say something.  
Anything! I got no answer.

"I don't like this game."

Nothing. That was the answer I got from him all month. Believe it or  
not. For a whole month. It was literary driving me crazy.


	8. Fuck You

Chapter 8: Fuck You.

After I said those words I regretted them. I care about him. A lot! I  
am so stupid.

"Fine. Don't talk to me ever again" he said and left. I felt alone and  
I wanted to whoop my ass for saying that to him. I need him and want  
him in my life.

The bell rung and we went to our classes. I had bio with Jacob and  
maybe I can apologize. I sat down next to him and he didn't look at  
me. Not once.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Jake?"

Nothing...

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

He didn't even look at me. This was frustrating!

"Two can play that game." I said hoping to get him to say something.  
Anything! I got no answer.

"I don't like this game."

Nothing. That was the answer I got from him all month. Believe it or  
not. For a whole month. It was literary driving me crazy.


	9. Talk the Talk

Chapter 9: Talk the Talk.

He was in his locker getting some books out. Perfect.

"Jake, can we talk?"

He said nothing. He closed his locker and walked away.

"Your acting like a child!" I said and walked to my locker.

"Hey babe."

I looked up and it was Jared.

"Oh, hi. I have to talk to you. It's important."

"Ok..."

"We're over. I don't like you anymore. Hell, I didn't even like you  
when we first started. I'm sorry."

"Well fuck you bitch."

"Actually I'm fucking Jake, so... Yeah. See ya around." I joked and  
gave him a fake smile.

He believed the joke and just stood there with his moth hanging open.

"Close it, you'll catch flies." I said and went to homeroom.

"Ness, can I talk to you?" I looked back and saw Tammy.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You are really cool but I don't think I want to be your friend anymore. You've been acting like a bitch lately and I'm tired of it."

"Right. I'm really sorry and thanks for being honest to me."

*After school*

Jacob wasn't at school today. I realized Jacob was right all along. I became a stupid, annoying bitch. I saw the light. Halleluiah!


	10. I'm sorry I love you!

Chapter 10: I'm sorry. I love you!

Jacob's POV:

I was in my room just staring at the ceiling listening to music. I had  
to pee so I turned off my iPod and went to the door. I heard a pebble  
hit the window so I went over and opened it. Another pebble was thrown  
but it hit me on the head.

"Fuck. Who threw that?!"

"Oh goodie. you opened the window. Step back, I'm coming up." I  
couldn't see her but I knew it was Ness.

"With stilettos? Good luck with that!"

"I'm not wearing stilettos now shut it. I'm coming up!"

"You are such a stalker."

--  
Nessie's POV:

"Am not."

"Then tell me why your here."

"Because I love you." I said climbing up. My foot got caught on  
something. "A little help please?"

"So you love me huh?" he said grabbing my hands and pulling my in.

"Yeah. I do." I said fixing my dress."

"Woah. You climbed the side of my house in a dress?"

"Yeah. I would do anything for you because I love you and I don't know  
what I'm supposed to do without you because the best part of me was  
always you. You were always there to help me and I was an obnoxious  
both to you and I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

"Ok. I've missed you too Ness." he said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too Jake."

He pulled away from the hug and kissed me. It was just perfect.


End file.
